


In Good Company

by Oonomie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Drunk Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom lambert, top eskel, top geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oonomie/pseuds/Oonomie
Summary: Set during the events of the witcher 3. Geralt, Eskel and Lambert get drunk, Lambert is frustrated there are no women at Kaer Morhen, Eskel and Geralt take turns blowing and fucking Lambert.





	In Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got around to writing this, woop woop. 
> 
> Anyway, follow me on tumblr: www.oonomie.tumblr.com
> 
> I also post art there.
> 
> Edit: All my edits are just spelling and grammar correcting, please let me know if you spot any.
> 
> Edit: Fun fact, I don't proof read before posting (I should change that) so I'm fixing up all mistakes now. Still, I just took my medication so I'm a lil outta it, so some mistakes may be lingering around, please shoot me a message if that's the case.

Lambert lost count of how many times that night he saw the bottom of his tankard, at some point he and Geralt went to hunt down a drunken Eskel after he had not returned with more booze.

And that's how Lambert found himself in the situation he was in now. He brought up his want for the company of a woman that after they found Eskel and Geralt had pointed out the lack of any at Kaer Morhen besides Yennefer, and all three knew she'd have their heads if they even brought the idea up in her presence.

Lambert complained of the frustration that had caused him, his suggestion of inviting women spiking his arousal that could not be indulged due to the lack of any.

Geralt took an unbalanced step closer to Lambert, his hand now resting on hi shoulder.

"Pff, we don't need women to enjoy the night, " Geralt's words were slurred and slow.

Lambert felt two hands on each side of his hips as Eskel approached behind him.  
"He's, *hic* right, y'know?"

Lambert eyes widened. And he stepped to the side, fumbling and dazed.

"W-were all men, " he began "how's that even gon work?"

"We could show ya, " Geralt began and he took another step closer.

Lambert didn't object, his curiosity and shock rendering him silent. Geralt took that as a sign to continue.

He reached down and began to palm Lambert though his trousers which caused a moan.

Eskel approached from behind and began to pepper kisses down Lambert's neck. The sensation sending chills down his spine as Eskel moved on to sucking and lightly grazing his teeth.

Lambert hissed as Geralt's hand entered his pants, the feeling of skin on him intensifying each movement.

Geralt's hand moved slowly back and forth, thumb toying with the slit with each stroke causing Lambert to hiss.

His breath began to grow uneven and his eyes closed as he imagined being in the company of a women.

That reality shattered as he felt Eskel's hand slip into his pants and his fingers brush along his hole.

"What you think your doing?" Lambert's voice coming out lazier than he expected.  
"There's a spot in there," Eskel began "feels nice."

"And how'd ya know that?"

"Unimportant."

Lambert buzzed as a finger slipped in, it was an odd sensation, not bad, but he didn't feel anything arousing.

Eskel curled his finger and that ripped a scream from Lambert's throat.

"Ey, you alright?" Geralt asked.

"Hnn, yes, I think Eskel found i-" Lambert was cut off by another scream as Eskel hit that spot again and chuckled behind him.

Eskel didn't let up, hitting that spot each time he moved his finger, and then he added another. Lambert was shaking at this point, the stretch making his cock twitch.

Geralt then dropped to his knees, Lambert was scared that for a moment the ale got to him and knocked him out, but looking down he saw Geralt unbutton his pants and take him out, the cool air uncomfortable for only a moment until the heat of Geralt's mouth engulfed him.

Lambert was panting at this point. Geralt's tongue lazily swirling around the head and flicking across his slit. Lambert could feel the precome leaking, and wondered how Geralt was able to not pull away from it.

Geralt was teasing the head of his cock as Eskle slipped a third finger in, burning for only a moment but pleasure took over as he began hitting that sweet spot again.  
Lambert breath quickened as Geralt began to bob his head slowly. The feeling of both Elskel and Geralt pleasuring him began the spark the fire in his belly.

"I- I'm gonna-" Lambert moaned, and in an instant Elskel and Geralt were both off him.

"W-why'd ya stop?" He was frustrated, the heat in his stomach dying down.

"We have needs too, " Geralt chuckled.

"Hnnn, do whatever you want, just let me c-."

Eskel began to pull down Lambert's pants, needing the help of Geralt due to his drunken state.

Lambert felt the press of Eskel's cock against his rim as Geralt began to suck him off again.

Lambert yelped as Eskel pushed in slowly, the feeling burning but Lambert was desperate for release.

Eskel's pace was slow, but he hit that spot inside him each time. Geralt began to bob his head fast as Lambert gripped his hair, causing his to reach the edge again.

Lambert was whimpering and mumbling, Eskel began to suck on his neck again, his pace growing faster and harder, the movement causing Lambert to fuck into Geralt's throat.

Lambert screamed as he came, Geralt swallowing all he had. He was shaking and Eskle had to hold him up as his knees became weak.

But Eskel never slowed his speed, nor did Geralt. Lambert whimpering and crying out, the stimulation becoming overwhelming, his body tired to pull away from any touch on instinct, even though his mind wanted to ride this out as long as he could.

Eskel quickened his pace, causing Geralt to do the same. The same burn began to build up again as Lambert came a second time. Feeling Eskel empty himself in him.

Geralt pulled off him as Lambert fell limp against Eskel's chest, being held up by him.

"Not done yet," Geralt stood up. "I'm still not finished."

Lambert's limp cock twitched at the thought as Geralt and Eskel traded places.

Geralt pressed his head into Lambert, Eskel's seed slowly dripping out of him. Easel began to lick him from base to tip before sucking only on his head, tongue toying the underside of his cock.

Geralt fully seated himself in, it took him a few thrusts until he found Lambert's prostate, after that the pace became brutal. Geralt fucking him as fast and hard as he could, not bothering pulling all the way out before slamming back into him, holding him up as to not have Lambert's knees give out on him and Eskel bobbing his head at the same pace.

Lambert cried as his third orgasm that night hit him, his load weaker than the first two, but sensations stronger. Eskel swallowed him down as Geralt spilled in Lambert, his come mixed with Eskel's leaving Labert feeling full.

Geralt dropped to his knees and Lambert had to hold onto the stone wall as to not fall.

Lambert groaned as Geralt's tongue licked around his rim before plummeting in. Elskel continued to bob his head.

Geralt was merciless, determined to lick Lambert clean. Lambert was groaning, his legs not being able to hold him up much longer. Eskel quickened his pace, using of oh his free hands to fondle Lambert's balls.

Lambert entire body was shaking and jerking away from Geralt's and Eskel's touch. He was sobbing as the pain from the overstimulation was outweighing the pleasure he once had.

Yet he saw white as he peaked for a fourth time that night. His body spasming until his knees gave out and everything turned black.

Lambert awoke in his room, no sweat, clean clothes. He would have assumed last night was a dream if it wasn't for the ache he felt in his behind. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk straight, so he stayed there, eyes closed, resting until Vesemir would inevitably need his help.


End file.
